Evil can fall in love too
by misspeppy
Summary: Cathy's friend is coming to Earth and her brother seems to have feelings for Sam.How will Chris stand for this.OcxSam,ChrisxSam, DannyxCathy, and JohnxOC.
1. The news

The MBC were at the club house. Then Cathy come in ran and said guys you will never believe it . What is it Cathy Sam said? My friend Abby from planet Htrae is going to be visiting Earth with her brother Chris. You never told us that you had a friend from a different planet. Well I haven't seen her since her planet doesn't want them to go to other planets for a while. Why? I don't know she never told me. Anyway they will be here tomorrow. Ok I to go now Sam said. Why? Chris said. I have to take care of sister so .


	2. they arrived

**Me: Sorry is chapter 1 was short but the rest of the story will be longer chapters.**

Sabrina: Yep and so hope you like chapter two.  


** Next Day**

**

* * *

**

" I can't wait till you guys meet Abby and her brother Cathy said." "Yeah and can you tell us alittle more about them Danny said." Well Abby has long red hair and her brother has black hair they both have freackles, black eyes, and live on the same planet." Wait you decribed them like they were human Danny said." Well yeah because on planet Htrae they look like humans but they have weird powers."

"Okay hey Chris you've been queit whats wrong?" Oh it's just Sam was supposed to be here over two hours ago and I can't reach her V-com." Sam comes in. "Sorry I'm late my sister was sick and I had to turned the V- com off because she doesn't know about the MBC."

"Well any way Abby is going to be here soon Cathy said." Someone knocks on the door. "Come in said Cathy." Cathy long time no see Abby said as she came in." I could say the same for you and by the way where's your brother?" Oh he'll be here." So how long have you and Cathy been friends Danny said." Maybe around- Hey what did I miss Abby's brother said."

"Not much just whoo cool you look just like are buddy Chris Danny said." Wow we do look alike said black haired Chris said." Yeah but are Chris is an export at Earth and other gadets no afence Sam said." No taken but I'm abit of a pro myself blacked hair Chris said." Its true Abby said."

"Hey Chris can I talk to you for a second in prived black head Chris said." Sure he said." So they went where they kept the jars in. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Chris said." About that one girl with the brown hair." Who Sam? Yeah and I could tell that you love her. Wait how did you know blue head Chris said blushing abit. Like Cathy we have weird powers such as super hering and heart beating sound waves." Oh yeah I forgot about that." Yeah so I'm going to need you to stay away from her black hair Chris said as his eyes turned red." WHAT blue hair Chris said.

**Sabrina: Kind of scary at the end (sneezes) sorry have a bad cold.  
**  
**Me: Well get some sleep and drink lots of fluids and wait for chapter three.**


	3. evil king

**Me: Chapter three is almost done but we need you to make an evil king.**

Sabrina: All you have to do is submit your idea of what he should look like, how he became evil,etc.. by Feb.2, 2009.

Name:  
**History:**

**Age ( Since its an alien he can be over thousands years old)  
Look like:  
How he became evil:  
Power:  
Planet came from:(you can make up your own)  
Plan:**

**Sabrina: Review your king of darkness and he will appear in chapter 4.**


	4. the plan

"What?" Chris said. "Let me make this simple for you." I don't want you to be more then friends with her"! Blacked head Chris said. I get that but why do you act like you want to ruled the world and done some reseach that Htraens are suppose to be peaceful." Chris moved back a few inches then said "Well some are and i'm not ok! he said it yelling. Ok said Chris.

Meanwhile

* * *

So tell us a bit about Htrae (hut-a-ray or hat-a-ray) Danny said. It's a nice peaceful place with no worries at all Abby said with her eye twiching a bit. Are you ok? Yeah just a little sleeply and it's getting late so we should be going. Both Chris come out. Hey sis we should get going. Ok see you guys tomorrow Abby said. Hey Cathy maybe we should go to my house and finished are project Danny said. Good idea cause my grandpa is really busy and I don't want to bother him. So see you guys tomorrow at school. Danny and Cathy left. So Sam do you want me to walk you home Chris said having an Idea? But wait didn't you say that Sam's sister is sick cause since her parnets are out of town why don't you and John help her Abby said? Good idea but why do you want to bring John along Chris said stareing at her brother.

Well he never met Sam's sister so why and I would like to help but if a Htraen goes near a really sick human we lose are power and get sick too the other Chris said. Well I do need some help and we need to finish are project so ok Sam said._ BEEP BEEP BEEP _I have to take this call. Abby we should get going Chris said leaving. I going to go get my brother. I meet you there. Ok.

=======================================================================================================  
What is it Chris said. Did you find the girl yet? Yeah but the blue headed one wouldn't leave her out of his sight. Then destore both of them. I can't because he might be my alien reltive. Then kidnapped the girl when the boy is nowhere near got it. Yeah. Ok then I'll call you back tomorrow and let me know how everything is going. Ok King Neptor. Chris who was over hearing everything. You came here to kill Sam! Itnode while taking a strang chip out of his watch. Hey did you hear me! Yeah and hold this. Giving him the chip. Whats this? Its like a battere but long lasting. I don't want him to inerube our talk so now I want you to pay attion this time on what I want you to do got it.

**Me: Sorry if I didn't update this chapter sooner because was my birthday I promised to update sooner.**

Sabrina: By the way the winner of the contest is Alethswan with King Neptor.


	5. Author's notes

**Sorry I couldn't upload any chapters because the computer was broken so the next chapter would be finished soon.**


	6. I will never forgive you!

"You can not be along with her or tell her your feelings to her got it Chris said as he walked a way.

" I get it but why do you want to kill Sam.

" Sam and Abby walked out of the club house.

"We better home now if we want to make it before it gets dark Abby said."

Chris nods his head and went home.

John said he will meet us there Chris said."

" K I think it's a good idea for them to meet since my sister is going to his school."

" I thought they always went to the same school."

" Well mom wanted her to go to privet school. But she couldn't make any friends so they're sending her to regular school."

"OK "

" Hi sis" said girl.

" Hi Sabrina i thought you were sick?"

" I was but i felt better and i needed fresh air."

She had brown hair and brown eyes and was the same height as John. Then John came running to Chris and Sam.

"John what are you doing here?"  
"Well you guys remember the forever flower?"

"Yeah why?"

_SCEECH, CRASH, BOOM! _Then a car horn went off.

"Oh no Sabrina stay here."Sam said

Then Chris came back almost bumping into Sam.

"Why are you doing here?" Chris asked  
"I forgot something"  
"Well can you watch my sister for a minute?"  
"Yeah sure."

"Thanks"  
Chris and Sam ran off with John.  
"So Chris how long has it been since we last met?"Sabrina said

"Fore or five years."

"I know why you're back Chris and I'm not letting it happen."  
" Well Sabrina lets not be mad about something that happen five years ago."  
"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!"  
"Did what?" Sam said as she was joining in the conversion.

**Chapter 6 is finally finish and I forgot say is that black headed Chris would be bold and Chris, Sam, Danny , Cathy, and Chris are 16 years old Sabrina and John are 13 years old and Abby is 14 years old.**


	7. Who is she talking to?

"Did what?" Sam said as she was joining the conversion.  
Sabrina who was standing there tiring to think of something.  
"For forgetting your watched I mean come on how can you forget something that's on your wrist." she said.  
"I would get mad at someone if they did that too but it's not stupid enough to yell about."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
_

"We better get home before mom calls to check up on us."  
"Well see you tomorrow Sam and Sabrina."  
"Bye."they both said.

As **Chris **walked by Sabrina she could tell he was giving her the "You never told her" face.  
When John, Chris, Sabrina, and Sam got to Sam and Sabrina's house the phone ringed.

"I'll get it." Sabrina said  
"John why didn't you tell that person it was a forever flower?" Chris said when Sabrina wasn't in the room.  
"I forgot and why didn't you ask me on way here?"  
"Cause Sabrina doesn't know about the MBC and if she does she might be scared or tell everyone." Sam said

Sabrina was in the kitchen (where the phone was) and over heard everything.

"Scared? There the ones who should be scared and who would I tell I only have two friends left now." Sabrina said to herself.

"Sam mom wants to talk to you."

"What does mom want to talk to me about?"  
"She just wants to know how your doing and whats up."

When Sam left the room Sabrina went to the living where John and Chris were.

"So whats up."John asked  
"Not much and I'm Sabrina by the way."  
"I'm um a um."

"John"Chris for John  
"So how come I never saw you at school before?"  
"Mom and dad wanted to put me in private school but after a explosion that happen at my school they took me out. So I'll be going to the same school as you next week."  
"Well maybe I should help you out by showing you your classes and stuff." John said nervously

"OK I have my schedule up stairs you can tell me where they."  
_BEEP BEEP DING DING  
_"Let me go get be right back." she said in a hurry.  
Sabrina quickly went up stairs.

"You have a crush on Sabrina don't you." Chris said  
"Well yeah but at least I don't have a crush on Sam!" John said almost loud enough for Sam to hear.  
"Um how did you know!"

"For like ever."  
Then Sam enter the room.  
"Sorry about that my mom is always worried about us and wheres Sabrina?"  
"Shes upstairs looking for her schedule"

"Maybe you should help her she always needs help looking for stuff."  
"Good idea I'll help Sabrina and you and Chris can finished your project."

As John went upstairs he over herd Sabrina talking.  
"I can't believe hes here ever since the accent I keep seeing him every where."

"But we haven't seen him for four or five years now" said a voice.  
"Yeah but his alien relative almost looks like him."  
"Well do you know what he wants?"

"Yeah his mission is to kill Danny but Cathen's mission is to kill Sam. When he found Sam first before Cathen did he told Neptor that and now they have swap their missions."

"How did you find all that out?"  
"Simple I bug ed the clubhouse they use meet at."  
"Who is she talking to?"John said to himself

Then Sabrina saw John from the corner of her eye.  
"HI YA!"  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
"John what are you doing?'Sabrina said angrily


	8. explodeing glue

"I was seeing what took you so long to find a schedule and I accidentally over heard you." John said.

"ACCIDENTALLY!!! How much did you heard?" Sabrina said even more mad.

"From I can't believe he's here to now and I think it will be easier for you to explain."

"Fine but you can not tell anyone promise."

"Promise."

"I know that you a ready know about the MBC right?"

"Yeah but your sister said that you didn't know about it."

"I found out by myself anyway instead of being called the MBC it's called the ABA standing for alien buster allergens. You see 10,000 years ago the planet Htrae was a peaceful planet in till the war started. The MBC for Htrae was separated. Only two are alive **Chris **and Catherin. The other two Daniel and Samantha are unknown what happen to them. I was on a team of ten people. Are mission was to find out there plan so we can end the war but **Chris** killed two of them. When we tried to get out of there the whole place was full of trap doors, traps, and other things we lost five people to that. Ever since than we been trying to go and get them hopping that there still alive."

"Wow that's sad."

Then John came up with an idea.

"Wait if were the same age, you guys need new team mates, and I know a lot about tech. stuff like my bro then why don't I join?"

"Well its up to the team first so its best that they meet you first."  
"OK so what time and what place?"

"Hold on."  
So Sabrina pressed a few buttons on the watch like a phone then the same person's vicoes answered.

"Hi Sabrina."

"Hi Isabelle."

"What up?"

"Not much but this kid I just met says he might help us and wants to join."

"Really that's great but Zeth has a family emerged and get back home tomorrow morning."

"Well when can we ask about the new member?"  
"He won't be back in till next month so in 15 minutes at the park."

"OK we'll be there."

"Fifth teen minutes! I'll be lucky enough to get out of here from Chris in an hour."

"Don't worry I have a plan."

"Which is?"

"Simple right now there trying to finish a project and I happen to put a small bomb in the glue."

"How do you know what there doing right now."

"You see I was born with a special power to see whats happening on Earth right now."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Then Sabrina push a small button.

_BOOM!!!!  
_

"AHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"What happened?"

"Sam and Chris were facing each other then when the glue explode they got suck to each other."

"We better get to the park now."


	9. I like you to meet Isabella and Zeth

"Um what happens if the glue wears off before we get back?"

"Don't worry the glue is extra sticky, so it'll wear out in 5 hours."

_mean while_

"OK I still don't understand how a bottle of glue can just blow up."Sam said.

"Me neater."

Then Sam tripped over the glass table having them on top of each other. Next Danny and Cathy came in. "A were we interrupting something." Danny said.

"No the glue exploded all over us."  
"Wait a second I seen this before."Cathy said as she was looking at the table.  
"Yeah it's a table." Danny said.  
"No it's a miny bomb. It was use as a prank back on Rhapsodia you should of seen how much fun it was."

"Well who ever done this was not pulling a joke." Sam said

"To be truthful you guys look cute that way." Cathy said which cause them both to blush.

"Wait wheres John and Sabrina?"

"Upstairs." They both said

Cathy and Danny ran upstairs and when they got there no one was there.

"There not up here but the window is open."

"O man we better go and them."

"OK me and Cathy will go look for them you two just stay there in til the glue wears out."

"And do what?"

"Um here" he handed them a ball of string that was on top of the table "play with this."

"Were not cats" Chris mumble under his breath.

When Cathy and Danny left Chris turn his and looked in to Sam's eyes."  
"So how long are we stuck like this again?'

_At the park_

* * *

"Hey Zeth hey Isabella!"

Zeth looked liked he was 16 years old. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a light green.  
Isabella looked around 14 or 15 years old and had a brownest blond hair with really light snow blue eyes.

"Hey Sabrina! I'm guessing that's John."

"Yep and John this is Isabella and Zeth."  
"Hi nice to meet you guys."

"So tell me do guys need someone to work the main computer or something?"

"Well we need someone to help plot the ship and led the giant robo-OW!  
Zeth punched Isabella before she finished what she was saying.

"Um never mind the last part."  
"So let hurry up and vote already. Cathy and Danny found out were not in my room and they're near us."

"OK John do you really want to join?"Zeth said sounding like he had a British accent.

"Sorry, sorry I get carry a way anyway John you are now a member but first we need your hand print."  
Isabella pull out a green scanner and John placed his hand on it.

"OK now here is your watch and like the MBC you'll have your own color which is green."Isabella said

"But how do I use it?"  
"Sabrina will show you."

"Sabrina there you are where have you been?" Danny said

"Yeah and why did you glue your sister and Chris together?"Cathy said

"For starter I been at the park and Sam and Chis getting glued together happen to be lucky."

"Lucky? Well you should- hey who are those two?"

"This is Isabella and Zeth."

"Well nice to meet you and you two should get back to Sam and Sabrina's house."

_Back at Sam's house_

* * *

"Whats talking Danny and Cathy so long? They been gone for an hour."Chris said

"I don't know but she's been acting weird lately"

"For how long?"

"For around five years I think."

Cathy and Danny came in with John, Sabrina, Zeth, and Isabella.

"We found them at the park with these two." Danny said

"Thanks Danny but Sabrina why you keeping secerts ?"

"Why am **I **keeping secerts why not you guys? This whole group is keeping secerts."

"What are you talking about we tell everything."Cathy said

"Everything? Well did you or Danny tell Chris and Sam that you two finish your project yesterday and really you were making out?"  
"Or that you never told me about the MBC Sam or that Chris is being therein by the **Chris** that I met at the clubhouse?"

"How did you find out about the MBC?"Sam said

"Simple I over heard youu talking two month after you joined."

"What about the other stuff?"Chris said  
"Right now is not the best time and this Isabella and Zeth and there leaving right now."

They both nodded there head and they left.


	10. The history and the truth

"Sabrina how do you know about the other stuff?"Sam asked

"Like it matters right now."

"It does matter."

"Still it's best to tell you later."

"Wait is everything you said is true?" Cathy said

"Yeah why?"

"I know and her brother for years and you said he is tithing Chris."

"Well first they're cousins and second he is by telling Chris to stay away from Sam or else and not to tell anyone about it."

"How did you know?"

"Like I said before it will be useful later."  
"Why does **Chris** want Chris to stay away from Sam?"Danny asked

"It's a long story but here it goes."

Ten thousand years ago Htrae was a peaceful planet. But a war started having some lives taken away. They decide to have alliance to defect the cause. The members are chosen by the castle of the north. The members were **Chris, Samatha, Daniel, and Catherin**and there job is to protect Htrae. Before they started the team all the villagers there made a fest able to celebrate them. But this one kid named Matt always thought that **Chris **will never become strong enoth to fight so he made him get the flowers for the fest able. When he got there he said a girl there that looked like Sam. Her name was **Samatha **and it was love at first sight.

"But what does this have to do with anything?"

"You see he is in a little bit in love with Sam because she looks like **Samatha **and he misses her."

_"Wow and I thought only one beautiful girl was enoth." _Chris said inside his head

Then Sabrina started to laugh a bit.

"What so funny?"

"Nothing nothing nothing."

**To be truthful I'm trying to make it more Chris/Sam (And when I mean Chris I mean the one with blue hair) and John/Sabrina try giving me some ideas.**


	11. The first alien busting

"I think everyone should go home it's almost 9:00."Sabrina said.

"Good idea expect Chris and Sam are still stuck."John said

"Oh yeah I forgot. Can you guys help me pull them a part?"

"Sure but wont it be easier to wait til the glue wears out?"

"Well I just looked at the labeled and it's permitted glue."

"What?!"

"Don't worry it's Saturday so we can stay up and try to pull the apart."

"Yeah great idea except my uncle is in town tomorrow."

"Me too except my aunt is visiting Earth and last time she almost blew up the whole town."

"OK what about you two?"

"Well are doesn't care what we do as long as we get good grades and don't blow up the house and we can tell mom that were spending the night at a friend's."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"O great alien activates down on main street."

"That's near us."

"Yeah I know anyway I'll go and stop him. John you stay here and try to slip those two up."

"Why do I have to stay?"

"Simple we never showed you how to use some of the gadgets yet."

Sabrina left and they saw a glow.

"OK you I guys I think I'm able to get you get apart."

John gets them a part but they are still stuck by there hands making it look like they're holding hands.

"Well good enough. We can still bust him." Sam said.

They left and when they came down Main street they a big green alien. It had 12 legs with spikes and 20 red eyes. Sabrina was nowhere in sight but they saw a cat looking creature being hold against her will.

"Hey big, tall, and ugly put the cat down and tell us where Sabrina is."John said fulled with anger.

"Ha Ha Ha you make me laugh puny human."the alien said then throw the cat looking creature at a near by building.

"OK you got the count of three to tell me where Sabrina is. One, two, thr-."John was cut off when he saw another orange glow.

"Hiya!"Sabrina said coming in kicking the alien on to the ground.

"So how the ground taste. Sabina said then vacute him.


	12. The reason

"Sabrina where were you? When we got here all we saw were ugly here and a gaint cat."Sam said.

"Speaking of that cat where is she?"

"What cat? I didn't see a cat. You see the alien knock my blaster out of my hands so went and look for it."

"But we saw you without a blaster."

"It was broken and I didn't have time to fix it."

_So they went back to Sabrina and Sam's house._

"i'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning."Sabrina said.

"But it's 10:00 you usely stay up later."

"I know I'm just really tried that's all."

"Wait me and Chris are still stuck together."

"So you guys are friends not just some stranger who just met each other."Sabrina said and then went upstairs.

"What did you guys mean by that?"

"Well we mean is that how are we going to get to sleep since were still stuck together."Sam said blushing.

"O..um...yeah I forgot about that."

"John you can sleep in the guet room. It's next to Sabrina's room."

"Ok goodnight guys."John said.  
"Goodnight."they said back.

"So should sleep in the gust room with John or in my room?"

"I donno let see John snores and he sometimes talks in his sleep or kick boxes."

"Ok my room it is."

Chris and Sam went upstairs and came to Sam's room. When they came in Chris wasn't surprised that ALMOST everything was yellow. The bed, curtens, heart-shape rug, walls, and the floor was yellow. Then something caught Chris's eye. It was a heart shape letter.

"What's this? Chris said holding the letter.

"That a love letter I got this morning. At first I thought it was from someone I know just playing a joke on me. But when I looked at the hand writing it looked weird for some reason."


	13. the theating love letter

**Chris POV  
**I picked up the letter and read it out loud. It said:

_Dear Sam,_

_I could no longer hid my feelings for you._

_All I want to say is that I love you._

_Ever since I first met you I felt_

_strange and weird inside._

_But now when I return I_

_will make sure that you_

will feel the same for

me.

_If you do not accept_

_let just say Singletown will_

_be no more._

_Sincerely,_There was no name. I looked back at Sam I could easily tell that she was scared. I thought that **Chris **wrote it but Sabrina said that he only wants the girl he fell in love for a long time. So I asked her.

"Who do you think wrote it?"

"I donno but I'm guessing that it's from an alien that we busted."

I put the letter down trying to think who wrote it.

**Sam POV**

When Chris put the letter down I didn't want to think about it. So I said.

"We should prople get to bed."

"Yeah good idea."

_Next Morning_

* * *

**Sabrina POV **

I got up trying to remember everything that happen last night.

"Man my head still hurts."I said rubbing my head.

"Why couldn't he throw me at a bush or something."

I went and change my clothes. Then went to see if Sam was up.

When I went to Sam's room I also bust out laughing. The glue must wore off over night because there were in an awarded position.

Sam and Chris were hugging each other. Sam's head was on Chris's chest and Chris's face was in Sam's hair.

I thought it so funny that I ran and the gust room and woke up John nearly scarring him half to deaf. Then ran into my room and got my camera in case they wanted to remember this always.

I took six pictures. Just in case for blackmailing. Then woke them up by saying:

"Woke up love birds."

It was a good thing that my camera can also take videos because I taped them waking up and see each other really close.

**No ones POV**

Chris and Sam were blushing in a dark shade of red when they woke up.

"I guess the glue worn off then."Chris said trying to hid the fact that he was blushing.

"We should get dress and get to the club house." Sam said trying to change the subject.

Then Sabrina saw a heart shape no one was looking she quickly grabbed the letter and hid it in her pocket.

"I'll meet you guys at the club house."Sabrina said.

**The good news: Since it's summer. I will have a lot of spear time to work on the chapters. There will be a sequel to this. More Chris/Sam, Danny/Cathy, and John/Sabrina in the chapters.**

**The bad news: I'm out of good news and in July I'll be gone for a week. Since I keep this a secert to my friends and family I won't be able to go here while and also my aunt wont leave me alone.**


	14. Misunder stood

When Sabrina got to the club house she looked around to make sure that no one was there. After she checked she quickly open the letter and read only some of it.

"So Sam does know that Chris has feelings for her and she feels the same way."Sabrina said then John walks in.

"John guess what!"

"What?"

"OK first do you know that your brother has feelings for Sam?"

"Yes why?"

"Well I found this love letter in Sam's room and I think he gave this to Sam to show his feelings for her."

"Really? Let me see."

Sabrina gives him the love letter. John reads it then says:

"It sound more like a threat."

"What?"

"Here read this."

Sabrina reads the whole letter.

"Then it can't be from Chris because of the hand writing and the writing it self."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean that an alien or something must of wrote it. It's best that we find out which one wrote it."

Then Christopher walked in.

"Well well if it isn't himself. What are you doing here?"

"FYI Abby and me have to leave early."

"And why is that?"

"Abby is really sick and it is really serices."


	15. The truth and the trap

"Well you better get going. The door is that way. Don't let it hit you on the way out."She mumbled.

"We have to say good-bye to Cathy and the others first."

"There be here shortly."Sabrina said then walked to main computer.

"What are you doing?"John said.

"I'm trying to see who wrote this letter."  
When Sabrina was done a name came up in Htrae.

"Great the computer can't translate it. Maybe we should ask Christopher what it means."

"Wait we don't have to because I know what it means."

"You do? How?"

"Well in case we need to talk to an Htraein and don't speak English. We use there language."

"Wow!So what does it say?"

"It said no matches."

"We better get back to it later."

Then Sam, Chris, Danny, and Cathy finally came.

"What took you guys so long?"

"I had to show my Uncle around."Danny said.

"My aunt's bag stared chasing the mailman so we had to go and get it back."Cathy said."

"Well Christopher said that he had to leave."

"Why all of a sudden?"Cathy said.

"Well Abby got really sick and we need to take her home so I came to say good-bye."

"Good-bye have a nice trip. Say hi to Lem for me."

"Whose Lem?"

"On Htrae trees can move or talk and one of them is named Lem. He is really helpful."

"OK well hope we get to see you guys soon."Danny said.

**Sabrina's POV**

Before Christopher could respond back I quickly went outside. I didn't want to know if he was  
going to return to Earth soon. But I did know that he planted a trap somewhere because  
Htraeins don't get sick all of a sudden. Then everyone came out of the clubhouse.

"Sabrina whats wrong? You usely don't run outside in a hurry."Sam said.

"Nothings wrong expect Christopher planted a trap somewhere. I said.

**Normal POV**

Everyone looked at him then Cathy said:

"What are you talking about? I know him and Abby for years. He will never set a trap."

"That's what he wanted you to think."Sabrina said.

"Wow Sabrina I never thought you could figer it out. I thought it would taken you longer."

"Wait you mean that you lied and tricked me."Cathy said.

"Yes and no. Meaning that I never tricked you."

Then Cathy, Danny, Chris, and Sam powered up.

"It's a good thing that you don't know who your dealing with."Danny said pulling out his blaster.

"Oh I think I know."He said then pushed a button.

"What did you-" Before Chris could finish a green cage surrounded each of them.


	16. a diffent side of Chris

"Don't bother trying to break free. One movement and you'll be dead."Christopher said.

"Yeah right. You've don't know me I could break free from this easily."Sabrina said.

"Make one step or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll-"Christoper was interrupted by a gunk of spider webs sticking to him.

"It's nice to see you again Zeth and Isabella."He said getting the webs off.

"Wish we could say the same thing to you."Zeth said.

_"Isabelle remeber the plan."_Zeth said in his mind.

Before Zeth knew it Christopher threw an electric ball at him. Nearly got hit Zeth threw another web ball.

"Face it Zeth you can never defeat me now."

"Maybe not him but about me?" Chris saying while using his blaster to hit Christoper.

"How did you get out?"

"Simple while Zeth was keeping you busy I was able to get them out."Isabella said.

"Smart plan a boyfriend and his girlfriend working where have I heard that one before?"He starcietly.

"For the last time were not together and were different spices. Are planets are not allowed to with others not are type."Zeth said trying to hid the fact that he and Isabella were blushing.

Chris used his bluster on Christoper few more times before he couldn't get up.

"Well Chris I guess you are much stronger than I thought you are. I think we might met again later in the future."

"I'll be ready then."

"Well then this is good-bye then." Christoper said before disappearing.

"Wait where did he go?"

"Don't worry Htraens can do that when they are badly hurt and they turn into smoke and go back home. If your wounder about Abby she was really a robot. The real Abby is still on Htrae just really sick." Sabrina said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine in a few weeks." Isabella said

"How did you guys know that we were in troube?" Chris said.

"Lets just say a little birdy told us." Isabella said.


	17. the end

Chris and Sam went to finish there science project. John went up to Sabrina's room so she can show him how to work the watch.

"Hey Sabrina! I think I finally got the hang of this."

"I know since after you save us by calling Zeth and Isabella I owe you two."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you called them when we were suck in the cages."

"No not that. You said you owe me two. Don't you mean one for saving you."

"That and from exposing my secert. Like I said thanks."Sabrina said this time kissing John on the cheek.

"I better go see how Sam and Chris's project is coming along."She said not noticing that John fell on the floor.

When Sabrina went downstairs they didn't see her so just listen to them.

"Chris to be truthful I didn't know you could beat him."Sam said

"I didn't know ether in til I found out what made him stronger years ago."Chris said.

"What was that?"Sam said.

"Not what but who. Which was a beautiful girl that was in front of him. That he knew that he must protect when she needs help."Chris said leaning over which lead to into a soft kiss.**  
**

**Sabrina POV**

Well I guess it worked out at the end. Chris and Sam might start dating. Danny and Cathy are boyfriend and girlfriend. John is finally in a club that invodes busting aliens. Chris fought one of the strongest villains. All that's left is the letter which I should properly tell Chris or John who wrote it. Or maybe tell them when I fell guilty about it. Cause right now I think I shouldn't ruin the moment.


	18. a sneak peek

**A sneak peek for Evil can fall in love 2:the letter. To be truthful there just some sentience from different chapters, not in order.**

"Listen Sam you have to choose. Like the letter you have to do ether what I say or Singles town gets it." He said

"Sabrina wake up please wake up. No no no Sabrina can't be dead she can't." John said almost yelling.

"Chris don't be like me hiding my feelings to a girl I fell in love with since we first met. You have to tell Sam you love her before it's too late." Zeth said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sabrina. You over-grown cat."John said pointing his bluster at it.

"Sam you're in deep trouble we need to hid somewhere and fast."Sabrina said nearly out of breath.

**Who wrote the letter, whose the cat, is Sabrina going to be alright, what does Zeth mean? Find out in the second story that will be started by the end of the week.**


End file.
